Can I?
by Viselle
Summary: Ketika hati sudah menentukan pilihan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

Seri drabble :

**Can I?**

**By **

**Ann**

…

**Warning : A****u****, ****Ooc, typo(s).**

**Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'**

…

_Ketika hati sudah menentukan pilihan._

…

a.n : fic ini bersetting di _High Land_ (Sebutan untuk Skotlandia pada abad 12 M). Setiap sub-judul drabble adalah cerita yang terpisah, namun berkaitan dengan sub-judul sebelumnya, dan merupakan kelanjutan dari sub-judul sebelumnya.

...

**A promise**

Ketika Isshin Kurosaki, _Laird* _klan Sinclair membuka mata ia melihat bayangan putra sulungnya tengah menunduk dan menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ayah..." Suara yang memanggilnya itu pun diliputi kecemasan.

"Kau datang, nak." Isshin berusaha bangun dari posisi tidur namun ternyata ia tak cukup kuat dan hal itu dikuatkan oleh perkataan putranya.

"Berbaringlah, ayah belum cukup kuat." Ichigo membantu ayahnya agar kembali berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur.

"Dan sepertinya tak akan pernah cukup kuat lagi untuk bangun." Kelakar Isshin, yang disambut masam oleh putranya.

"Ayah akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari."

Isshin menggeleng. "Tidak, nak. Aku tahu waktuku akan segera tiba."

"Jangan berkata begitu!" seru Ichigo. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas dan ia hampir menangis. Ia tak terbiasa menangis, bahkan ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali melakukannya, yang pasti itu sudah lama sekali. Tetapi ancaman kehilangan satu-satunya orang tua yang masih ia miliki membuatnya benar-benar sedih.

Isshin mengabaikannya. "Aku akan segera bertemu dengan ibumu, dia sudah menungguku di sana." Ia tersenyum. Matanya memandang ke ruang kosong di belakang putranya, seolah-olah ia sedang memandang mendiang istrinya yang meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat melahirkan putri kembar untuknya.

"Aku pulang bukan untuk mendengar omong kosong ini," Ichigo menggerutu. Ia meninggalkan pelatihannya di klan Maitland setelah mendengar kabar ayahnya jatuh sakit. Dan saat ia kembali ke rumah ia dihadapkan pada kondisi ayahnya yang amat sangat memprihatinkan.

"Kau benar, nak." Isshin setuju. "Kau pulang untuk memenuhi kewajibanmu. Kau di sini untuk mengambil alih apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabku."

"Ayah!"

Isshin memotong protes Ichigo dengan berkata, "Tanah Sinclair menjadi tanggung jawabmu sekarang, berikut semua orang yang hidup di atasnya. Kau berkewajiban memberi mereka perlindungan dan rasa aman, kau harus menjaga mereka."

Ichigo menatap sang ayah, pria itu terlihat begitu renta dan lemah. Semangat hidup yang selalu berkobar di mata pria itu menghilang entah kemana, dan kini mata itu menatapnya dengan sendu dan redup. Saat menatapnya, ia tahu tak banyak waktu lagi yang dapat mereka habiskan bersama. Ayahnya akan segera pergi, pria itu hanya bertahan untuk menunggunya kembali dari klan Maitland untuk mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya.

"Akan kulakukan," ia berjanji dengan suara serak. "Aku akan menjaga tanah Sinclair sebagaimana kau menjaganya. Aku akan memastikan semua orang yang hidup di tanah Sinclair terlindungi dan merasa aman."

Isshin mengangkat tangannya dan Ichigo segera meraihnya, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Jaga adik-adikmu, pastikan mereka menikah dengan pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, dan yang terpenting pria-pria itu harus mencintai mereka."

"Pasti." Ichigo mengangguk mantap. Meskipun tanpa ayahnya meminta ia tetap akan melakukannya.

"Dan putri ketigaku juga."

Kening Ichigo berkerut saat mendengar hal itu. ia tak pernah tahu ayahnya memiliki anak perempuan lain, selain kedua adiknya. Apa mungkin ayahnya sudah...

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, nak. Dia bukan anak haramku. Aku tak pernah bisa menggantikan ibumu dengan wanita lain," Isshi menjelaskan. "Dia bukan putri kandungku, tetapi aku sudah menganggapnya begitu. Namanya Rukia, putri seorang sahabat. Dia menjadi anak perwalianku semenjak orang tuanya meninggal lima tahun lalu."

"Ayah tidak pernah memberitahuku," ujar Ichigo.

"Maafkan ayah," ucap Isshin.

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Maukah kau menjaganya menggantikanku?"

Ichigo mengangguk sekali lagi, sambil terus mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan ayahnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya bahwa dia boleh memilih sendiri suaminya."

Itu janji yang tidak masuk akan bagi Ichigo, tetapi ia tidak memprotes karena itu adalah permintaan ayahnya, lagipula ia berencana melakukan hal sama untuk kedua adiknya. Meskipun hal itu agar bertentangan dengan peraturan dalam masyarakat, yang mengharuskan para gadis muda menikah dengan pilihan orang tua atau walinya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya seperti aku menjaga Karin dan Yuzu, dan aku akan memperbolehkannya memilih suaminya sendiri, dan akan kupastikan pilihannya adalah orang yang tepat."

Tangan Isshin yang bebas terangkat untuk menepuk tangan putranya. "Aku tahu aku dapat mengandalkanmu," ujarnya bangga. "Sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

...

Hari-hari berikutnya menjadi hari yang berat bagi Ichigo dan kedua adiknya. Kesehatan Isshin memburuk, pria itu lebih banyak tidur, dan ramuan-ramuan obat tak lagi memberi dampak baik bagi kesehatannya. Mereka secara bergiliran menjaga ayah mereka, berbicara dengannya meski pria itu tidak lagi bisa diajak berbicara. Mereka berharap ada sebuah keajaiban yang dapat membuat ayah mereka sehat kembali. Namun, harapan mereka pupus di hari kelima. Isshin Kurosaki, Laird Sinclair, menghembuskan napas terakhir saat malam menjelang.

...

_*sebutan untuk pemimpin klan di wilayah High Land._

...

**Rukia Kuchiki**

Klan Sinclair memiliki tanah tang kaya akan sumber daya, danaunya dipenuhi banyak ikan, lahannya subur untuk ditanami, dan perbukitannya dipenuhi domba. Di tanah itulah gadis itu dilahirkan. Di sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, ayahnya dulunya adalah panglima Laird Isshin, sebelum pria itu meninggal karena terjatuh dari jurang, dan ibunya adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan berbudi luhur, yang sangat mencintai suaminya, wanita malang itu meninggal karena sakit enam bulan setelah suaminya meninggal. Gadis berambut hitam itu bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Cantik jelita, begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya, para pemuda mengejar-ngejarnya, ingin menjadikannya kekasih bahkan istri, dan para gadis berharap memiliki setengah saja dari kecantikannya. Namun Rukia tak terlalu memedulikan hal itu, bahkan ia sering berharap ia terlahir biasa-biasa saja, sebab memiliki kecantikan lebih sering membawanya ke situasi yang tak menyenangkan, seringkali para pemuda berkelahi memperebutkannya, dan ia juga harus menghadapi sikap bermusuhan dari gadis-gadis yang iri kepadanya.

"Rukia."

Suara bibinya membuat Rukia menghentikan pekerjaannya membuat adonan roti sejenak dan mendongak.

"Ya, bibi Rangiku, ada apa?"

"Ada surat dari _Laird _Ichigo," bibinya memberitahu.

Rukia mendesah. Itu adalah surat ketiga dari sang _Laird _untuknya. Dan ia sudah bisa menduga apa isi surat itu.

"Apakah kali ini kau akan menerimanya?" bibinya bertanya.

"Tidak," ia menjawab dengan tegas.

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, bibi Rangiku. Mereka... pemuda-pemuda itu... aku tidak mencintai mereka."

"Kau bisa belajar."

Rukia menggeleng. Ia tahu ia tak bisa, dan tak akan pernah bisa, karena hatinya sudah dimiliki seseorang.

"Bisakah kau menyelesaikan ini sementara aku membalas surat dari Laird Ichigo? Aku tak boleh membuat sang Laird menunggu lama jawabanku, bukan?" Rukia melepaskan tangannya dari adonan dan beranjak ke tempat cuci tangan.

"Ini ketiga kalinya, Rukia. Dan kurasa sang Laird tidak akan menyukainya. Dia mungkin akan marah padamu," ujar Rangiku sambil mengambil alih pekerjaan Rukia.

Rukia hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Laird baru kita harus memiliki kesabaran khusus untuk menghadapiku."

Rangiku hanya bisa menghela napas. "Kuharap dia memilikinya."

Rukia meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kamarnya. Ia menemukan sebuah amplop tersegel di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menarik kursi bulat tanpa sandaran dan duduk di depan meja. Dengan hati-hati ia meraih amplop dan membukanya. Melihat tulisan tangan sang Laird di atas kertas membuatnya begitu bahagia, ia sangat menyukai cara Laird_-_nya menuliskan huruf-huruf di atas kertas, begitu rapi dan elegan. Sayangnya, apa yang dituliskan pria itu selalu membuatnya kesal dan marah. Karena itu bukanlah surat cinta seperti yang ia harapkan, namun surat yang berisi pemberitahuan bahwa ia mendapat lamaran lagi dari pemuda yang tak dikenalnya. Rukia meletakkan surat itudi dalam sebuah kotak kayu, menempatkannya bersama dua surat terdahulu yang berisi hal yang sama. Ia mengeluarkan kertas kosong dari dalam laci dan mengambil pena bulu beserta tintanya, kemudian menuliskan surat balasan yang berisi penolakannya.

"Maafkan aku Laird Ichigo. Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima lamaran pria manapun kecuali darimu," ia menggumam sambil meletakkan kembali pena bulunya. Setelah memastikan tinta di atas kertas kering ia melipat kertas tersebut, memasukkannya dalam amplop dan menyegelnya dengan lilin.

...

**Pertemuan**

Festival musim semi adalah festival tahunan yang di selenggarakan di _High Land. _Tenda-tenda didirikan di sebuah tanah lapang, para pedagang mendirikan stand yang menjual berbagai macam benda, mulai dari kerajinan, kain, perhiasan hingga makanan, berbagai kompetisi dimulai, mulai dari kompetisi berpedang hingga kompetisi minum bir. Selama dua minggu permusuhan antar klan dilupakan, semua orang datang ke festival dengan hati riang dan meninggalkan rasa benci mereka, berkumpul sebagai satu keluarga. Festival musim semi adalah saat pertemanan yang usang diperbarui, rasa dendam dan iri hati disingkirkan, juga saat perjanjian pernikahan dibuat oleh para orang tua.

Ichigo baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuan dengan dua tetua dari klan Macperson, Jushiro Ukitake dan Shunsui Kyoraku, yang menawarkan penggabungan antar klan dengannya. Klan Macperson memang sedang dalam keadaan darurat, Laird mereka Sora Inoue baru saja meninggal dunia setelah jatuh dan terinjak kuda, dan sampai sekarang mereka belum menemukan penggantinya sebab Sora meninggal tanpa meninggalkan pewaris. Sora hanya meninggalkan seorang adik perempuan yang tentunya tidak bisa diangkat menjadi Laird. Ia menyambut baik baik tawaran itu, namun ia masih mempertimbangkan syarat yang diajukan oleh kedua pria paruh baya itu. Syarat yang diajukan mereka adalah pernikahan, Ichigo diharuskan menikahi Orihime Inoue.

"Kudengar Orihime Inoue sangat cantik," ujar Renji Abarai, sahabat Ichigo yang kini diangkatnya menjadi orang kepercayaannya.

"Pernah melihatnya?" Ichigo bertanya.

"Belum, hanya mendengar kabar yang beredar," jawab Renji.

"Berarti belum tentu dia secantik itu, kurasa mereka melebih-lebihkannya," sahut Ichigo. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi dengan pembicaraannya dengan Ukitake dan Kyoraku tadi. Ia ingin menolong mereka, membantu melindungi rakyat klan itu dari klan-klan lain yang ingin mengambil tanah mereka, namun syarat penggabungan itulah yang menjadi masalah. Jujur saja, ia belum mau menikah. Segala tanggung jawabnya sebagai _Laird _sudah cukup membuatnya pusing, dan ia tak mau menambahnya dengan tanggung jawab baru sebagai seorang suami. Ia memang berencana untuk menikah, namun bukan dalam waktu dekat.

"Mungkin saja, tetapi aku memilih percaya pada kabar itu," ujar Renji.

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat. "Kenapa?" ia bertanya.

"Aku punya pengalaman dalam hal seperti itu. Dulu aku juga berpikir sepertimu, kupikir orang-orang melebih-lebihkan tentang kecantikan seorang gadis, dan saat aku bertemu dengannya aku tahu aku salah, bahkan apa yang mereka katakan terlalu mengecilkan kecantikan gadis itu," jelas Renji.

"Dan gadis yang kau maksud adalah?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo langsung berpaling pada Renji. "Dia?"

Renji menyeringai. "Ya, gadis yang sudah membuatmu kesal karena harus menolak lamaran untuknya sebanyak tiga kali."

Ichigo memandang panglimanya itu dengan pandangan menilai. "Apa dia memang secantik itu?" tanyanya sangsi.

"Gadis paling cantik yang pernah kukenal," Renji menjawab tanpa keraguan. "Apa kau lupa kalau aku juga berada di barisan pria patah hati itu?"

Ichigo mengernyit, dan Renji yakin Laird_-_nya itu tak percaya pada ucapannya. "Aku heran kenapa kalian bisa langsung melamarnya padahal baru melihatnya sekali," ujar Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memastikannya sendiri?" tantang Renji. "Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengannya untuk membicarakan lamaran yang diajukan Shuhei untuknya? Dan aku sudah meringankan pekerjaanmu dengan memanggil Rukia Kuchiki ke sini untuk menemuimu, bahkan dia sudah menunggu di luar tenda."

Ichigo berdiri. "Kalau begitu suruh dia masuk," ujarnya. Ia jelas merasa kesal. Ia tak menyangka permintaan ayahnya yang satu itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala, karena Rukia ternyata benar-benar keras kepala. Terhitung sudah tiga lamaran yang gadis itu tolak, dan menurut Renji selama almarhum ayahnya hidup gadis itu sudah menolak empat lamaran. Tujuh lamaran? Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala.

Renji melipat pintu tenda, sebelum memanggil Rukia ia bertanya, "Apakah kau pernah menolehkan kepala saat melihat seorang wanita?"

Ichigo segera menjawab, "Tidak, belum pernah."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menguatkan diri. Aku bersumpah kepalamu akan berputar saat melihatnya."

Beberapa saat kemudian, ramalan Renji hampir menjadi kenyataan, ketika Rukia Kuchiki berjalan masuk ke tenda dan membuat laird-nya terkesima. Ia adalah seorang gadis muda yang sangat cantik jelita, dengan kulit putih, mata berwarna ungu berkilauan, rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai melewati punggung, dan Ichigo kaget karena hanya ada tujuh orang yang berniat melamarnya.

Rukia membungkukkan badan dengan hormat, tersenyum dengan manis kepada Ichigo, dan mengucapkan, "Selamat siang, Laird Ichigo."

Ichigo balas membungkuk. "Akhirnya kita bertemu, Rukia Kuchiki. Atas namamu, aku terpaksa menghancurkan hati beberapa pelamar dan tidak mengerti alasan kenapa mereka ingin menikahi gadis keras kepala sepertimu. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa para prajuritku itu sangat bersikeras."

Senyuman Rukia menghilang. "Tapi kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau aku pernah bertemu denganmu, pasti aku tidak akan lupa."

"Tapi benar, kita memang pernah bertemu," kata Rukia bersikeras. "Dan aku ingat pertemuan kita seakan baru terjadi kemarin. Kau baru saja pulang untuk menghadiri pernikahan sepupumu. Sementara orangtuaku menghadiri perayaan itu, aku memutuskan untuk berenang di danau di balik lembah. Kau menarikku keluar dari situ."

Ichigo melipat tangannya di belakang punggungnya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi terhadap apa yang diucapkan Rukia kepadanya. Renji tidak melebih-lebihkan. Rukia memang seorang wanita yang sangat rupawan, cukup sulit membuat pikirannya tetap normal di depan mata berwarna ungu itu.

"Dan kenapa aku menarikmu keluar?"

"Aku sedang tenggelam."

"Apa kau tidak bisa berenang, _Lass*_?" tanya Renji.

"Sedikit mengagetkan, ternyata aku tidak bisa berenang."

Rukia tersenyum lagi, dan jantung Ichigo mulai berdegup kencang. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan bereaksi seperti ini, karena ternyata ia tidak bisa memungkiri kecantikan Rukia. Ia tidak biasanya bersikap seperti ini—ia bukan seorang anak kecil dan yang jelas bukan pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan seorang wanita cantik. Ia berpikir pasti senyuman gadis itu yang membuatnya jadi begini. Senyuman itu sangat memesona.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa berenang, lalu kenapa kau berenang di danau?" tanya Renji, berusaha mencerna perbuatan yang tidak masuk akal itu.

Rukia mengangkat bahunya. "Berenang kelihatannya mudah, dan waktu itu aku yakin kalau aku bisa, tapi sialnya ternyata aku salah."

"Kau memang berani," komentar Renji.

"Ah, tidak, aku justru bertindak bodoh."

"Waktu itu kau masih muda," ujar Ichigo.

"Kau pastilah membuat orangtuamu cepat beruban," kata Renji menimpali.

"Banyak yang bilang seperti itu," balas Rukia sebelum berpaling lagi ke Ichigo. "Aku paham kenapa kau tidak mengingatku. Penampilanku memang banyak berubah, dan itu memang sudah lama sekali. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang, tapi aku tidak keras kepala. Sungguh."

"Seharusnya kau sudah menikah sekarang," ujar Ichigo. "Dan sepertinya kau memang berusaha mempersulitnya. Semua pria yang mencoba melamarmu adalah prajurit yang baik dan layak."

"Ya, aku yakin mereka adalah prajurit yang baik," kata Rukia setuju.

Ichigo melangkah maju mendekatinya. Rukia melangkah mudur, ia mendekati pintu keluar tenda sehingga jika laird-nya kehilangan kesabaran padanya ia bisa lari dengan mudah.

Ichigo mengerti jalan pikiran Rukia, dan hal itu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Apakah pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat menakutkan untuknya?

"Sekarang ada seorang lagi prajurit yang melamarmu," ujar Ichigo. "Namanya Shuhei. Apakah kau mengenalnya?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak kenal."

"Dia seorang pria yang baik, Rukia, dan dia pasti akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik pula."

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Kenapa apanya?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Kenapa dia ingin menikahiku? Apa alasannya?"

"Dia memujamu, dan menginginkanmu menjadi istrinya," Ichigo menjawab. "Dia berkata dia mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Rukia. "Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dia sudah berani menyatakan cintanya padaku?"

"Shuhei adalah pria yang baik," kata Renji kepadanya. "Dan aku yakin dia pasti bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya."

"Dia jelas-jelas tergila-gila padamu," tambah Ichigo. "Apakah kau butuh waktu untuk mempertimbangkan lamarannya? Kau mungkin mau bertemu dengannya dulu, agar bisa mengenalnya."

"Tidak," sembur Rukia. "Aku tidak perlu bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin memberikan jawabanku sekarang. Bisakah kau memberitahu Shuhei bahwa aku berterima kasih atas lamarannya tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Renji.

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya."

Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu digunakannya untuk menolak tujuh orang lainnya yang telah melamarnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" tuntut Ichigo, jelas terlihat merasa jengkel.

"Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Kau bisa belajar mencintainya."

"Aku akan menikah dengan pria yang aku cintai atau tidak akan menikah sama sekali." Setelah mengucapkan pernyataan berapi-api itu, Rukia melangkah mundur. "Aku sudah memberikan jawabanku, sekarang aku ingin bergabung kembali bersama paman dan bibiku." Rukia membungkuk dengan cepat, kemudian berputar dan berlari keluar dari tenda.

Ichigo begitu tercengang dengan sikap tidak sopan yang ditunjukan Rukia sampai-sampai ia tak mampu berucap apapun. Ia menoleh pada Renji yang mengernyitkan dahi kepadanya. "Dia memang wanita yang sulit. Untung dia menolak lamaranku," ujar Renji. "Aku kasihan kepada pria yang menikahinya, karena dia pasti akan berperang setiap hari."

Ichigo tertawa. "Tapi pastinya peperangan yang menyenangkan."

Renji terkejut dengan komentar Ichigo. "Dan apakah kau tertarik untuk ikut bersaing mendapatkan cinta Rukia?" selidiknya.

Sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat membentuk senyum samar yang membuat Renji waspada. "Jika aku ikut, pastinya akulah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya."

...

_*Panggilan untuk gadis muda. _

...

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Ann *-*

...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

Seri drabble :

**Can I?**

**By **

**Ann**

…

**Warning : A****u****, ****Ooc, typo(s).**

**Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'**

…

_Ketika hati sudah menentukan pilihan._

…

a.n : fic ini bersetting di _High Land_ (Sebutan untuk Skotlandia pada abad 12 M). Setiap sub-judul drabble adalah cerita yang terpisah, namun berkaitan dengan sub-judul sebelumnya, dan merupakan kelanjutan dari sub-judul sebelumnya.

...

**Brave**

Tangisan itu terdengar saat Rukia dan sepupunya Momo Hinamori berjalan melewati hutan untuk kembali ke area festival musim semi—sebenarnya ada jalan lain di luar hutan yang digunakan sebagian besar orang, namun Rukia enggan menggunakan jalan itu. Ia enggan berpapasan dengan para pemuda yang pasti akan menggodanya, atau para gadis yang selalu berbisik saat ia berjalan melewati mereka— Mereka mencari-cari asal suara, hingga akhirnya sampai di atas tebing.

"Sepertinya suara tangisan itu berasala dari bawah sana." Momo menunjuk ke bawah, ke arah jurang terjal. Ia terlihat takut-takut saat mengintip ke bawah.

Rukia yang bersikap sedikit lebih berani, berjongkok dan mengintip dari bibir jurang ke bawah. Ketika melihat bocah itu ia menahan napas. Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah sampai di tempat seperti itu? Bocah itu meringkuk di atas sebuah batu datar yang mencuat dari dinding tebing. Rukia masih tak bisa memikirkan alasan mengapa bocah sekecil itu bisa berada di sana. Anak itu masih kecil, sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun. "Ada seorang anak di bawah sana," ujarnya panik.

"Bagaimana bisa dia sampai berada di sana?" Momo bahkan lebih panik lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas kita harus menolongnya," sahut Rukia.

"Apa dia masih hidup?" tanya Momo, ketakutan jelas terpancar di matanya.

Rukia mendorong tubuh bagian atasnya lebih jauh dari bibir jurang agar dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas. Namun, ia tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana keadaan anak itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ia berteriak.

Bocah itu mendongak. Menatap Rukia penuh harap. "Tolong... aku takut! Di sini gelap!" Bocah itu menjawab teriakan Rukia.

"Tunggu sebentar, kami akan mencari pertolongan." Rukia berdiri, lalu berputar menghadap Momo. "Kita harus mencari pertolongan. Kita butuh tali tambang yang kuat dan panjang agar bisa menarik anak itu ke atas," ujarnya.

"Dan tentu saja kita juga memerlukan seorang pria untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak yakin kita berdua cukup kuat untuk menarik anak itu," Momo menambahkan.

"Aku akan ke perkemahan dan meminta bantuan." Rukia sudah akan pergi, tetapi Momo menghentikannya. "Aku saja," kata Momo. "Aku bisa berlari lebih cepat."

"Baiklah. Cepat kembali."

Momo segera berlari memasuki hutan meninggalkan Rukia yang kembali memandang ke bawah, ke bocah malang itu.

Rukia berbaring tengkurap untuk mendapat penglihatan yang lebih jelas melewati tebing, tepat saat si bocah mencoba berdiri di atas batu dan memanjat naik. Rukia berteriak agar si bocah tetap diam di tempatnya, tetapi terlambat. Bocah itu sudah bergerak dan kehilangan keseimbangan, kakinya terpeleset, membuat tubuhnya jatuh, beruntung ia sempat berpegangan pada sebuah celah di dinding tebing.

Rukia merasa senang karena bocah itu selamat, namun rasa senangnya hanya sesaat, karena kelihatannya si bocah mulai kelelahan sehingga pegangannya semakin mengendur. Tidak ada pilihan lain, dan ia mengucapkan doa dalam ketakutan agar Tuhan memberinya keberanian. _Jangan melihat ke bawah, _ucapnya pelan seraya berbalik dan merayap menuruni tebing. _Jangan melihat ke bawah._

Rukia memekik senang setiap kali kakinya berhasil menapak batu yang menonjol. Dalam pikirannya ia berusaha membayangkan sedang menuruni tangga. Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai batu datar yang tadinya diduduki bocah itu, ia sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah membantunya sampai sejauh ini. Kemudian dengan hati-hati ia mendekati si bocah, meraih tangannya dan menariknya hingga mereka berdua berada di atas batu sempit itu. Rukia memeluk erat anak itu, karena jika tidak anak itu akan terjun bebas ke jurang. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, kita akan baik-baik saja," ia menggumam untuk menenangkan si bocah dan dirinya sendiri. Ia mendongak, memikirkan kemungkinan untuk memanjat ke atas. Tetapi akhirnya ia menyerah, ia tak mungkin bisa memanjat ke atas sambil membawa si bocah bersamanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan menunggu bantuan datang.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, _miss*,_" ucap anak itu.

"Aku belum menyelamatkanmu sepenuhnya, kita masih memerlukan bantuan dari beberapa orang lagi untuk menarik kita ke atas," sahut Rukia.

"Apakah akan ada yang menyelamatkan kita?"

"Tentu saja," Rukia menjawab dengan yakin. "Sebentar lagi temanku akan datang membawa bantuan. Kita akan selamat. Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Alex."

"Nama yang bagus," puji Rukia.

"Tentu, kakekku yang memberikannya."

"Kakekmu pasti sangat menyayangimu."

"Ya, dia memang begitu. Dia mengajariku memanah dan bermain pedang," Alex bercerita. "Dan aku sangat pandai melakukannya," ia menambahkan dengan bangga.

Tak lama terdengar teriakan dari atas. Teriakan itu berasal dari Momo, dan dua lagi suara pria. Rukia mendongak, balas berteriak memberitahukan keberadaannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di bawah sana?"

Rukia terkejut karena yang muncul di atas sana adalah wajah Ichigo.

"A-aku..." Rukia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang," kata Ichigo. "Aku akan melempar tali tambangnya, pegang yang erat, lalu aku akan menarikmu. Mengerti?"

"Ya." Rukia menjawab dengan anggukan mantap.

Seutas tali dilempar ke sisi kanan Rukia dan ia segera menangkapnya. Melilitkannya di tubuhnya dan Alex dengan erat, lalu memberi tanda agar orang-orang di atas tebing menarik mereka naik.

Proses naik tidaklah lama, hanya memakan waktu beberapa menit namun bagi Rukia terasa begitu lama. Kepalanya pusing dan ia merasa mual saat memandang ke bawah. Doa tak hentinya ia panjatkan kepada Tuhan agar ia dan Alex bisa selamat sampai di atas. Saat hampir mencapai bibir tebing, Rukia merasakan sebuah lengan kuat meraihnya, menariknya dengan kekuatan penuh hingga akhirnya ia bisa menapak di atas tebing dengan selamat. Ia segera dibawa menjauh dari bibir tebing dan dipisahkan dari Alex.

Momo segera menghambur ke pelukan Rukia, dan mengucap syukur karena sepupunya baik-baik saja. Rukia melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kenapa kau turun ke bawah? Itu sangat berbahaya!" omel Momo.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, saat itu..." Rukia menceritakan kejadiannya pada Momo. "Alex pasti sangat ketakutan," ujarnya di akhir cerita. Lalu ia meminta Momo untuk melihat keadaan Alex. Sepupunya itu mengangguk, lalu beranjak mendekati Alex.

Setelah Momo menjauh, Rukia melangkah mendekati penyelamatnya. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dan Alex, Laird," ucapnya pada pria bersurai jingga itu.

"Sudah tugasku," Ichigo menjawab enteng. "Tidak kusangka kau memiliki keberanian sebesar itu, Rukia. Menuruni tebing bukan hal mudah, bahkan untuk yang sudah berpengalaman. Dan aku yakin kau tidak berpengalaman, benar kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Ini bukan jenis pengalaman yang ingin aku ulangi, Laird. Sungguh."

"Aku akan memastikannya," sahut Ichigo.

Rukia menatap bingung. "Caranya?"

Ichigo tersenyum—senyuman itu membuat Rukia mundur selangkah—sebelum menjawab, "Aku akan mengawasimu, _dear_. Mengawasimu dengan sangat ketat."

...

_*miss: nona._

...

—Can I?—

...

**That's what I want**

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika kedatangan Laird Ichigo akan mengundang perhatian semua wanita lajang. Suara desahan napas terdengar dari para gadis muda, yang bersikap seperti sekawanan burung puyuh, mengikuti ke mana pun Ichigo pergi.

"Menyebalkan," Ichigo menggerutu. Ia dan Renji sedang melihat-lihat festival, ingin melakukan kegiatan dengan bebas tanpa diganggu. Tetapi kenyataannya...

"Apanya?" tanya Renji yang tengah membeli segelas bir. "Ini enak," ujarnya setelah mencoba sedikit bir yang akan dia beli.

"Apa lagi." Ichigo memberi tanda pada gadis-gadis muda yang berkumpul tak jauh dari mereka. "Hei, terlalu pagi untuk minum itu," ujarnya sambil merenggut gelas dari Renji, dan meletakkan kembali ke meja.

"Hei." Renji protes tetapi tak berniat mengambil kembali gelasnya. "Bukankah sudah biasa," ujar Renji enteng. Ia melambai pada gadis-gadis itu, membuat mereka cekikikan. "Mereka memang selalu mengikutimu. Kau ibarat bunga dan mereka lebahnya."

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat. "Bunga?"

Renji mengangguk. "Kau bunga dan mereka lebah-lebahnya. Siap-siap saja diterkam dan dihisap oleh mereka." Ia tertawa.

"Lebah tidak menerkam, Renji, tapi menyengat." Ichigo memberengut.

"Kalau begitu biarkan mereka menyengatmu, pasti menyenangkan." Renji tergelak.

Ichigo menghadiahi Renji pukulan keras di kepalanya sebelum melangkah menjauh meninggalkan kawannya itu. Renji hanya terkekeh, lalu bergerak mengikuti Ichigo.

Mereka baru keluar dari sebuah stand yang dibuka seorang pandai besi saat seseorang menyapa Ichigo.

"Laird Ichigo."

"Kyoraku." Ichigo mengangguk pada pemimpin sementara klan MacPerson itu.

"Bisakah aku meminta waktumu sebentar?" pinta pria berambut hitam bergelombang itu.

"Tentu." Ichigo bersama Renji mengikuti pria itu. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ia bertanya.

"Bukan bicara tepatnya, sebenarnya ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang," ujar Kyoraku dengan senyuman misterius di wajahnya.

Ichigo dan Renji saling tatap. Meski Kyoraku berusaha menutupi siapa yang akan diperkenalkan pada Ichigo, mereka bisa menduga siapa orang yang dimaksud.

"Sepertinya seseorang ini sangat istimewa," ujar Ichigo.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kyoraku.

Akhirnya Kyoraku menghentikan langkahnya, Ichigo ikut berhenti di sampingnya, sementara Renji di belakangnya. Tak jauh di depan mereka berdiri membelakangi seorang gadis semampai, dengan rambut sewarna karamel terurai hingga ke punggungnya. Gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum pada Ichigo. Gadis itu pasti sudah berhasil menaklukan banyak pria dengan senyumannya itu, namun sepertinya senyuman itu tak cukup ampuh untuk melumpuhkan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan putri klan MacPerson, Orihime Inoue," ujar Kyoraku.

Orihime melangkah mendekat, memberi hormat dengan anggun. "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan anda, Laird. Saya sudah banyak mendengar cerita tentang anda."

"Kuharap cerita-cerita itu berisi hal baik," kata Ichigo.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada hal buruk yang bisa diceritakan tentang anda, Laird." Orihime tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku Ichigo."

Orihime menggeleng. "Saya tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Bagaimana jika aku memaksa?"

"Kalau begitu akan sangat tidak sopan jika saya menolaknya." Orihime menggangguk sopan.

"Bagaimana jika kalian berjalan-jalan sebentar, agar dapat mengenal lebih dekat," Kyoraku menyarankan.

"Maukah kau?" Ichigo mengulurkan lengan kanannya, yang disambut dengan sukacita oleh Orihime.

Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa stand. Saat singgah di penjual minuman limun, Ichigo membelikan segelas untuk Orihime. Mereka terlihat sempurna bersama, membuat para gadis yang semula mengikuti Ichigo satu persatu pergi. Mereka seolah diberitahu jika pria yang mereka incar sudah dimiliki. Namun, kebenarannya adalah kebalikan dari itu. Ichigo tak merasa nyaman bersama Orihime. Gadis itu memang sangat cantik, kebanyakan pria pasti akan jatuh hati padanya. Dia juga sangat sopan dan anggun, jelas mendapat pendidikan tata krama yang baik. Tetapi kesempurnaan itu justru tak membuat Ichigo tertarik. Ia butuh seseorang yang berdebat dengannya, bukannya menyetujui semua yang ia katakan tanpa mempertanyakannya. Ia menginginkan seseorang yang berani, yang bisa bertindak nekad saat dibutuhkan, bukan seseorang yang pasif menunggu. Ia menginginkan... Pandangan Ichigo jatuh pada seorang gadis yang tengah mengangkat sebuah keranjang berisi buah-buah segar. Itulah yang ia inginkan... Gadis keras kepala, pekerja keras, dan pemberani. Yang ia inginkan adalah Rukia Kuchiki.

...

—Can I?—

...

**May I?**

Hari terakhir festival merupakan hari yang dinanti-nanti para gadis muda, karena malamnya akan diadakan pesta dansa penutupan festival. Api unggun besar akan dinyalakan, musik dimainkan tanpa henti, makanan dan minuman akan disediakan tanpa batas. Tetapi yang terpenting adalah dansanya. Para gadis menanti-nanti ajakan dansa dari pria yang disukai, sebab ajakan dansa pada malam festival sama seperti lamaran pernikahan. Jika seorang pria lajang mengajak seorang gadis muda berdansa pada malam penutupan festival, itu berarti ia menginginkan hubungan yang lebih serius dengan si gadis, yang artinya adalah ikatan pernikahan. Maka, pada hari terakhir ini para gadis mempersiapkan diri dengan memakai gaun terbaik mereka dan berdandan agar dapat memikat sang pujaan hati.

"Kau akan memakai gaun apa malam ini, Rukia?" tanya Momo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gaun berwarna hijau limau dari peti pakaian. Selama festival mereka berdua berbagi kamar di bagian belakang tenda, sementara bagian depan dipakai oleh paman dan bibi mereka. "Aku akan memakai yang ini, aku sudah mempersiapkannya jauh-jauh hari. Aku ingin tampil cantik untu Toushirou malam ini." Ia memandang puas pada gaun pilihannya.

"Gaun itu akan cocok untukmu," Rukia menanggapi. "Aku bahkan tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa," ia menambahkan.

"Maaf, tadi aku pasti salah dengar," ujar Momo.

"Kau tidak salah dengar, sepupuku. Aku memang tidak mempersiapkan apapun," sahut Rukia. "Kurasa aku tidak akan ikut pesta dansa." Ia mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Tapi—"

"Orang yang kuinginkan tidak mungkin mengajakku berdansa malam ini," Rukia memotong dengan cepat.

Momo melepaskan gaun dari tangannya dan menghampiri Rukia, memeluk bahu sepupunya itu untuk memberi dukungan. "Rukia yang malang."

Ucapan itu sama sekali tak memperbaiki keadaan Rukia. Keadaannya masih sama seperti dua hari yang lalu, patah hati sejak melihat Laird Ichigo menggandeng seorang gadis cantik. Harapannya kandas seketika. Kemungkinan mendapatkan sang pujaan hati sudah tertutup rapat saat ia mendengar dari pamannya bahwa Laird Ichigo kemungkinan besar akan menikah dengan Orihime Inoue dari klan MacPerson.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau berhenti mengharapkan sang Laird, dan mencari cinta yang baru." Momo mencoba memberi penghiburan. "Banyak pemuda yang menyukaimu, Rukia. Kau tinggal tunjuk saja." Ia setengah berkelakar.

Rukia tertawa. "Tinggal tunjuk? Mereka orang bukan barang, Momo," sahutnya geli.

"Memang. Tapi mereka laki-laki," kata Momo. "Laki-laki selalu takluk pada wanita cantik. Dan kau sepupuku..." Ia menangkup wajah Rukia. "Amat sangat cantik."

Rukia tersenyum. Hatinya memang masih sakit, tetapi ia tak boleh membiarkan perasaan itu berlarut-larut. Ia harus mencoba bangkit.

"Nah, sekarang kita harus bersiap-siap untuk pesta. Terutama kau, kau harus terlihat istimewa. Aku akan mendandanimu, dan Laird Ichigo akan menyesal karena tidak memilihmu."

Rukia tertawa lagi. "Dia bahkan tidak tahu aku menyukainya, Momo."

"Nah, kalau begitu dia akan amat sangat menyesal karena sudah tidak peka pada perasaanmu," sahut Momo seraya mengambil sikat rambut dan mulai menyisir rambut Rukia.

...

Momo mengagumi hasil kerjanya pada Rukia. Rukia memang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun berwarna kuning pucat, dengan _plaid* _Sinclair menyilang menutupi jantungnya. Rambut panjang Rukia dibiarkan tergerai lurus di belakang punggung. Momo menaburkan bedak di pipi dan hidung gadis mungil itu, serta mengoleskan krim mawar di bibir Rukia.

"Kau sangat... cantik," puji Momo.

Rukia tersipu. "Terima kasih. Kau juga sangat cantik."

Momo menggeleng. "Tidak ada setengahnya darimu," ujarnya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau bisa menjerat seorang Toushirou mengajakmu berdansa malam ini," kata Rukia.

"Semoga saja dia mengajakku berdansa," sahut Momo. Rukia menepuk bahunya pelan. "Pasti dia akan mengajakmu." Rukia menyemangati.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ujar Momo. "Sekarang ayo kita pergi. Pestanya pasti sudah dimulai."

"Ya, suara musik sudah terdengar dari tadi."

"Bagus. Kita memang harus datang terlambat. Karena yang terlambat selalu sukses menarik perhatian."

...

Mereka memang datang terlambat. Tetapi Momo malah senang, karena menurutnya yang teristimewa selalu datang terlambat. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin protes tetapi sepertinya ide Momo cukup menarik, dan lagi malam ini ia memang berniat menarik perhatian bukan?

Suara musik dan senda gurau penuh kegembiraan mengelilingi Rukia saat ia mengamati jalannya pesta dari kejauhan. Momo mendorongnya pelan, memberi semangat tanpa kata agar ia segera bergabung. Pemain kecapi adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya, seketika tangannya berhenti memetik dawai dan musik berhenti. Terdengar bisik-bisik saat pria dan wanita mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya.

Rukia tak pernah suka menjadi pusat perhatian, ingin rasanya berbalik dan pergi. Namun sepasang mata yang menatap lurus kearahnya membuat ia urung untuk mundur. Ia mengangkat dagunya, melangkah dengan mantap meski kegugupan merayapinya. Ia menatap manik sewarna madu itu dan mengabaikan kerumunan, seraya terus melangkah.

Beberapa pria menghampirinya, mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Namun Rukia menggeleng pelan, penolakan halus kepada semua ajakan itu, karena tak satu pun dari mereka adalah pria yang ia inginkan.

Sebuah tangan lagi terulur padanya. "Bolehkah aku mengajakmu berdansa?" Rukia mendongak. Mata violetnya beradu dengan mata sewarna madu milik Ichigo.

"Kau yakin?"

Ichigo mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Rukia. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, bahwa aku akan mengawasimu dengan ketat."

...

_*plaid: kain tradisional High Land. Setiap klan memiliki warna tersendiri._

...

—Can I?—

...

**Review's review**:

**Malas login:**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Bukan, ini kumpulan drabble (lagi) yang saya buat.  
Yang Home sudah saya update chap 12-nya setelah chap 1 fic ini, tetapi untuk lanjutannya sepertinya masih lama.

**Grande:**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Udah dilanjut nih, gomen ne lama.

...

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir loh...).

See ya,

Ann *-*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

Seri drabble :

**Can I?**

**By **

**Ann**

…

**Warning : A****u****, ****Ooc, typo(s).**

**Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.  
**

…

_Ketika hati sudah menentukan pilihan._

…

a.n : fic ini bersetting di _High Land_ (Sebutan untuk Skotlandia pada abad 12 M). Setiap sub-judul drabble adalah cerita yang terpisah, namun berkaitan dengan sub-judul sebelumnya, dan merupakan kelanjutan dari sub-judul sebelumnya.

...

**Mine**

Tangan itu belum menyambut uluran tangannya. Ichigo mengambil satu langkah mendekat. Ia hampir tak bisa melihat warna mata si gadis, karena minimnya pencahayaan di tempat mereka berdiri, namun ia mengingatnya dengan jelas. Mata gadis itu sewarna ladang lavender. Indah, membuat orang ingin menetap dan terus memandanginya. Mata itu kini memandanginya bingung, mungkin bertanya-tanya maksud dari ajakannya ini.

"Bolehkan aku mengajakmu berdansa?" Ichigo memperjelas maksudnya, agar si gadis tak lagi meragukannya.

Gadis itu mendongak. Memaku pandangannya ke mata madu milik Ichigo. "Kau yakin?" ia bertanya penuh keraguan.

Ichigo memajukan tubuhnya, menunduk, hingga mulutnya mencapai telinga Kuchiki itu. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, bahwa aku akan mengawasimu dengan ketat."

Semula Rukia nampak ragu, namun akhirnya meletakkan tangannya dalam tangan Ichigo. "Kuharap kau tahu apa yang kaulakukan, Laird." Ichigo mendengar Rukia berbisik.

"Aku sangat tahu, dan kuharap kau juga mengerti jika kau sudah tak bisa mundur lagi." Ichigo memberi isyarat agar musik kembali dimainkan. Dan sesaat kemudian musik kembali dimainkan. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini si pemetik kecapi tidak memainkan lagu bernada ceria, melainkan sebuah lagu romantis.

"Nah, itu memperlihatkan betapa pengertiannya dia," ujar Ichigo. Ia melepaskan tangan Rukia, berputar hingga mereka bisa saling berhadapan. Membungkuk sedikit, sebagai pernghormatan sebelum dansa dimulai. Di sekitar mereka nampak pasangan-pasangan lain juga memulai dansa mereka.

"Laird." Rukia memanggil di tengah-tengah tarian.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku berdansa?" Rukia bertanya, dan jelas gadis itu tidak akan berhenti kecuali sudah mendapatkan penjelasan yang diinginkan.

"Semua ini salahmu," Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Salahku?" Dahi Rukia berkerut tak senang. Rasanya Ichigo ingin mencium kening itu, dan menghilangkan kerutan itu.

"_Aye*, _ini memang salahmu," Ichigo akhirnya bicara. "Kau terlalu cantik malam ini."

Ichigo tidak yakin apakah Rukia merasa senang atau tersinggung dengan komentarnya. "Hanya kau yang bisa membuat pujian terdengar seperti kritikan," gadis itu berkata.

"Itu memang kritikan," ucap Ichigo. "Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan orang mengabaikan penampilanmu yang seperti ini. Ini semua salahmu kenapa orang-orang memelototimu."

Dansa selesai. Setelah memberi hormat penutup, Rukia segera memutar tubuhnya dan berderap menjauh. Ichigo mengekor di belakangnya dengan santai, dengan mudah dapat mengimbangi langkah-langkah Rukia yang cepat namun kecil dengan langkahnya yang lebar. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di bagian sisi lapangan, sedikit menepi dari keramaian pesta.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk mengubah penampilanku? Apa aku seharusnya mengenakan karung terigu, supaya tidak ada yang memandangiku," Rukia menggerutu.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar gerutuan itu. Entah mengapa, ia senang mendengar Rukia mengomel. Dan ia ingin mendengarnya setiap hari.

"Itu ide yang bagus sebenarnya, tetapi kurasa orang-orang akan tetap memandangimu."

Rukia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo, matanya memelototi Ichigo. Jelas sekali gadis itu benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Karena apapun yang kau kenakan, kau tetap akan terlihat amat sangat cantik."

Mulut Rukia terbuka. Mata violet itu membulat karena terkejut. Lalu rona mulai menjalari wajah seputih porselen itu. Gadis itu kemudian menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Ichigo. Saat gadis itu bergerak, bermaksud untuk pergi, Ichigo meraih bahunya dan menariknya. "Kau gadis pemarah," ia berkomentar.

"Memang." Rukia mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku jika di dekatmu. Itu kekuranganku, Laird."

"Ah, Rukia, kau tidak memiliki kekurangan." Kepala Ichigo menunduk ke arah Rukia. "Kau... hanya... sangat... manis."

Tangan Ichigo memeluk Rukia dan menariknya mendekat. Bibirnya menyapu bibir Rukia. hanya sentuhan kecil dari bibir Rukia saja sudah memabukkan sehingga apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak bisa dielakkan. Ichigo menutup bibir Rukia dengan posesif. Sebuah klaim, jika gadis itu adalah miliknya. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa merebutnya.

...

_*Aye: iya._

...

—Can I?—

...

**Heartache**

Kabar itu tersebar dengan cepat. Berita tentang Rukia berdansa dengan Laird Ichigo menyebar ke seluruh klan Sinclair. Rukia yang sudah biasa menjadi pusat perhatian terpaksa menanggung perhatian dua kali lipat dari yang biasa ia dapatkan. Seminggu penuh ia bersembunyi di rumah agar orang-orang tak berkesempatan menanyainya. Lagipula ia tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Sebab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan adalah:

_Kenapa Laird Ichigo mengajakmu berdansa?_

_Apakah Laird Ichigo bermaksud menikahimu?_

_Apa kau akan menikah dengannya?_

_Kapan upacaranya belangsung?_

_Apakah Laird sudah melamarmu?_

_Apakah dia mencintaimu?_

Rukia tidak mempunyai jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan itu. Untuk pertanyaan pertama mungkin ia mempunyai sedikit memberi jawaban, karena ia pernah mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada Ichigo. Namun, pertanyaan lanjutannya... tak ada yang bisa ia katakan sebagai jawaban. Dan pertanyaan terakhir itu seakan menusuknya. _Apakah dia mencintaimu? Apakah Ichigo mencintaiku? _Pertanyaan itu yang paling membuat Rukia frustasi. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan pria itu, pria itu memang berdansa dengannya di malam festival, menciumnya setelah itu, tetapi tidak ada yang jelas darinya. Bahkan sudah seminggu lewat dari saat itu, dan ia masih tidak mendengar kabar dari pria itu. Apakah pria itu hanya mempermainkannya? Apakah ini adalah cara pria itu membalas kesombongannya karena menolak begitu banyak lamaran? Argghhh! Rukia tak bisa berpikir. Tetapi yang jelas ia benar-benar kesal pada pria itu. Kesal karena pria itu menggantungkannya.

"Aku harus mencari tahu." Rukia memutuskan, lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya, memakai sepatu dan turun ke lantai dasar. Saat ia melewati ruang duduk, ia mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan paman dan bibinya.

"Tapi ini sudah seminggu. Orang-orang sudah mulai bergunjing, dan mereka mulai berpikir bahwa lagi-lagi Rukia lah yang menolak, padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu." Rukia mendengar bibinya berkata. "Apa kau tidak mendengar sesuatu saat kau datang ke kediaman laird? Kau tidak mendengar selentingan atau apa saja lah yang bisa memberi titik terang pada situasi ini. Semua ini akan memengaruhi masa depan Rukia. Menolak lamaran dari prajurit tidak akan terlalu dipermasalahkan, tapi jika orang-orang berpikir dia menolak lamaran sang laird, Rukia tidak akan pernah menikah selamanya. Tidak akan ada pemuda yang mau melamarnya."

"Aku tidak mendengar kabar apa-apa, Rangiku," ujar Gin, paman Rukia. "Setidaknya hal yang berkaitan tentang Rukia."

Rangiku menghela napas, terlihat sangat khawatir. Begitu pun Rukia, ia sama khawatirnya, tetapi untuk hal yang berbeda. Ia tidak mengkhawatirkan tentang dirinya yang akan menjadi perawan tua, ia khawatir jika Ichigo hanya mempermainkannya. Jika hal yang terakhir yang terjadi, hatinya akan hancur, benar-benar hancur menjadi kepingan yang tak dapat lagi disatukan.

"Tetapi aku melihat orang-orang MacPerson datang." Rukia menajamkan telinganya.

"MacPerson? Jangan bilang bahwa..."

Gin mengangguk. "Sepertinya itulah yang terjadi."

Rangiku memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Rukia pasti akan patah hati," ia menggumam. "Dia mencintai sang laird sejak dulu, itulah alasan mengapa dia menolak pemuda-pemuda itu. Aku baru mengetahuinya dari Momo saat festival. Saat malam itu mereka berdansa kupikir akan ada akhir bahagia bagi keponakanku yang manis. Tapi ternyata aku salah, akhir bahagia itu bukan untuk Rukia."

Rukia mencengkeram erat pegangan pintu. _Apa maksudnya? Apa yang bibi Rangiku maksud? MacPerson? Mungkinkah ada kaitannya dengan tuan putri itu? _Rukia memucat. Seketika dunianya runtuh saat ia mendengar pamannya berkata: "Sepertinya Laird Ichigo akan menikah dengan Orihime Inoue dari MacPerson."

...

—Can I?—

...

**Love is You**

Rukia mengurung diri di kamar seharian. Terisak hingga pertengahan malam, lalu jatuh tertidur. Keesokan harinya ia bangun dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, warna hitam yang tercetak jelas di kulit putihnya. Ia melihatnya saat hendak mandi pagi itu.

"Sial." Ia mengumpat sambil menggosok kuat-kuat warna hitam berbentuk bulan separuh di bawah matanya itu, mencoba untuk menghapusnya. Tetapi percuma saja, warna hitam itu tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan air.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" tanya bibinya saat melihat keadaan Rukia.

"Tak apa, hanya kurang tidur." Rukia menyahut sambil mengambil keranjang dan bergegas menuju kandang ayam untuk mengambil telur.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja beralasan sakit pada bibinya, namun ia tak mau melakukan itu. Ia bukan gadis lemah yang menangis berhari-hari hanya karena patah hati. Rasa sakit itu jelas masih ada, tetapi ia akan bersikap tegar. Ia akan berusaha tak memedulikan Ichigo, terserahlah pria itu mau menikah dengan siapa, ia tidak peduli.

...

Hari sudah menjelang siang saat Rukia mengeluarkan roti gandum hangat dari oven. Ia meletakkan roti berukuran sedang itu ke atas meja, lalu bersiap membuat adonan baru. Namun sebelum ia memulai, bibinya muncul di dapur dan berkata bahwa Laird Ichigo ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Aku sedang sibuk, bibi. Bisakah kau kirimkan pesan bahwa aku tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang," ujar Rukia dengan nada malas.

"Tidak bisa, Rukia," sahut Rangiku.

"Aku akan menemuinya setelah menyelesaikan rotiku, mandi, dan memakai pakaian bersih," kata Rukia.

"Tinggalkan rotinya, dan pergi berganti pakaian. Kau harus segera menemuinya," perintah sang bibi.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi, Rukia cepatlah."

"Aku tidak mau."

Tiga kata dari Rukia membuat mulut bibinya ternganga. "K-kau..."

"Aku tidak mau menemui, Laird Ichigo." Rukia mengatakannya dengan lengkap dan lantang.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. Kau tidak boleh melawan Laird-mu, kau akan dihukum."

"Biar saja." Rukia tak peduli. "Aku tak peduli jika laird marah padaku, atau jika dia ingin menjatuhi hukuman padaku. Karena aku benar-benar tidak ingin menemuinya sekarang."

"Kau harus, Rukia, karena sang Laird sudah menunggumu di ruang duduk," Rangiku memberitahu.

"Dia di sini?" kali ini Rukia yang terkejut.

"Ya, dia di sini untuk menemuimu."

"B-bagaimana mungkin..."

"Cepatlah, rapikan dirimu dan temui dia."

...

"Dia akan segera datang, Laird." Rangiku kembali setelah pergi sesaat untuk memanggil keponakannya. Wanita itu terlihat gugup. Yah, bisa diduga karena tidak setiap hari dia harus menyambut seorang pemimpin klan di rumahnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena mengganggu siangmu, Rangiku," Ichigo berkata. "Tetapi aku terpaksa melakukannya karena ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan keponakanmu."

"Aku mengerti, Laird." Rangiku mengangguk maklum.

"Dan aku sudah memberitahu suamimu kalau aku akan datang berkunjung dan alasannya. Tapi sepertinya aku sampai lebih cepat darinya."

Rangiku mengangguk. "Bolehkah aku tahu tujuan anda datang, Laird?"

Belum sempat Ichigo memberi jawaban terdengar suara dari ambang pintu.

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku, Laird?"

Mendengar suara Rukia, Ichigo dan Rangiku berbalik. Rangiku tercengang melihat penampilan Rukia. Keponakannnya itu tidak berganti pakaian, hanya melepas celemek, mencuci tangan dan merapikan diri sedikit.

"Rukia, kenapa kau—"

"Bisakah kau memberi kami privasi?" tanya Ichigo pada Rangiku. Rangiku mengangguk, memberi hormat sebelum berbalik menuju pintu. Ia menggelengkan saat berjalan melewati keponakannya.

Sambil menghela napas Rukia berjalan ke arah Ichigo saat Rangiku meninggalkan ruangan. Ichigo bersandar ke perapian kecil milik keluarga Ichimaru, melipat tangan di dada, dan tersenyum pada Rukia. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala sehingga ia tidak teralihkan oleh senyuman Kurosaki yang menawan.

"Bibi Rangiku mengatakan kalau kau ingin berbicara denganku."

"Ya," jawab Ichigo. "Aku punya sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan kepadamu. Tapi pertama-tama, apa kau baru saja memanggang roti?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Maaf, jika aku terlihat kotor. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu lama, jadi aku hanya membersihkan diri seadanya."

Ichigo memerhatikan penampilan Rukia. Gadis itu memakai gaun rumah sederhana berwarna hijau lemon, itu gaun lama terlihat dari warnanya yang mulai memudar. Perkiraannya benar, bahkan saat memakai pakaian lusuh yang dihiasi tepung di beberapa bagian, Rukia tetaplah terlihat sangat menawan.

"Mendekatlah," perintah Ichigo, dan ada ketegasan dalam suaranya sekarang.

Rukia mendongak. "Apa?"

"Mendekat kemari." Ichigo memberi isyarat.

Rukia maju selangkah. "Apakah ini memuaskan?"

"Lebih dekat," perintah Ichigo.

Rukia bergerak lagi. Kali ini ia berada tepat di depan Ichigo. Hanya cukup menggerakkan tangannya sedikit dan Ichigo bisa meraihnya. "Apakah ini cukup dekat untukmu?"

"Untuk saat ini."

Jelas-jelas Ichigo menikmati ketidaknyamanan Rukia, dan hal itu membuat Rukia bingung. Apakah pria itu sedang mempermainkannya lagi?

"Apa yang kauinginkan dariku, Laird?"

"Jika kau bertanya begitu..." Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya, dan Rukia mendorongnya menjauh, tapi Ichigo menangkap pinggangnya dan mulai menariknya perlahan-lahan hingga menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Apa kau ingin mempermaikanku lagi?"

"Lagi?" Ichigo mngernyit. "Aku tak ingat pernah mempermainkanmu."

"Kau mempermainkanku." Rukia menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Ichigo, mendorong tubuh pria itu sekuat tenanga, dan melepaskan diri. "Apa kau tahu artinya dansa di malam terakhir festival?" Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia membelalak. Selama ini ia masih menyimpan harapan bahwa Ichigo tidak benar-benar ingin mempermainkannya, namun ternyata ia salah. "Dan kau tetap mengajakku berdansa?" Ichigo mengangguk lagi. "Ada yang salah dengan hal itu?" dengan polos ia bertanya.

"Tentu saja itu salah, kau tidak boleh mengajakku berdansa padahal kau akan menikah dengan orang lain."

Dahi Ichigo berkerut dalam. "Apa—"

"Dansa itu sama dengan lamaran. Kau mengajakku berdansa, sama artinya kau melamarku."

"Aku memang—"

"Kau ingin membalasku, bukan? Kau ingin membalas sikapku yang sombong karena sudah menolak begitu banyak lamaran yang kau sodorkan, iya kan?" Rukia bersidekap.

Ichigo tercengang. "Darimana kau dapat pikiran itu?"

Rukia mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Aku tahu, aku bersalah karena menolak mereka semua. Tetapi aku memiliki alasanku sendiri."

"Dan apa alasan itu?" desak Ichigo.

Rukia menghela napas dalam sebelum menjawab, "Aku memiliki seseorang yang kucintai."

"Siapa?" raung Ichigo, dan ia lebih terkejut daripada Rukia dengan ledakan amarahnya. Tidak ada wanita yang pernah bisa mendapatkan reaksi tersebut darinya, tetapi membayangkan Rukia dengan orang lain membuatnya marah. "Katakan padaku siapa dia."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya," sahut Rukia keras kepala.

"Kau harus mengatakannya, Rukia. Jika tidak, aku tidak bisa memutuskan akan melepaskanmu atau tidak," kata Ichigo setengah mengancam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku perlu tahu siapa dia? Bagaimana orangnya? Jika menurutku dia memenuhi syarat aku akan bersedia melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu menikah dengannya," kata Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Melepaskanku? Kau berkata seperti aku milikmu..."

"Kau memang milikku, nona Kuchiki. Aku mengajakmu berdansa, artinya aku melamarmu, kau akan menjadi istriku."

Mata Rukia melebar tak percaya. "K-kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?" sahut Ichigo frustasi.

"Kenapa kau melamarku?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas alasannya?" Rukia menggeleng. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Rukia. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, dan setelah makin mengenalmu, aku tahu aku tak akan bisa melepaskanmu." Ichigo menarik napas dalam. "Jadi, beritahu aku siapa dia. Sehingga aku bisa memutuskan untuk tetap mengikatmu atau mundur."

Rukia menggeleng pelan sambil berbisik, "Ini pasti mimpi. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi."

"Rukia?" Ichigo melangkah mendekati Rukia. Meraih lengannya dan memeganginya erat. "Katakan padaku siapa," pintanya.

Rukia menarik napas dalam sebelum mendongak dan menatap lurus ke mata Ichigo. "Itu kau. Orang yang kucintai adalah kau. Aku mencintaimu untuk waktu yang lama, sejak aku masih gadis kecil, sejak kau menyelamatkanku di danau."

"Ya Tuhan." Ichigo menarik Rukia ke tubuhnya, memeluk erat gadis itu dalam dekapannya. "Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati, kupikir..." Ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, hanya memeluk Rukia lebih erat lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan putri MacPerson?" Rukia bertanya.

"Dia akan menikah dengan orang lain, seseorang dari klan Machinthos."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku menolak lamaran mereka dan akhirnya mereka beralih pada klan lain," sahut Ichigo tak acuh.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak ada masalah, mereka mengerti alasan penolakanku."

Rukia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Ichigo. Menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka.

"Rukia."

"Ya?"

"Kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan benar."

Rukia mendongak, menatap mata madu yang menunduk ke arahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Ya, aku mau."

...

—Can I?—

...

_**fin**_

...

—Can I?—

...

**Review's review:**

**Nanda:**

Makasih dah mampir mereview, Nanda.

Ini dah saya update lagi, chapter terakhir loh.

**Loly Jun:**

Syukurlah kalo bisa sedikit ngurangin capenya. Hehe...

Kurang panjang? Kan drabble, makanya ga panjang2. Wkwkwk...

Makasih dah RnR ya, loly.

**Naruzhea AiChi:**

Thanks for review, Ai-san.

Baca aja chapter 3, pertanyaan kamu bakal terjawab di sana.

...

Done! Akhirnya saya menamatkan satu fic lagi. Yeay~

Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah mampir buat baca, review, follow dan favoritin fic ini. Semua itu benar-benar penghargaan bagi saya, saat kalian membaca fic ini dan terhibur karenanya. Maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam penulisan fic ini, saya masih terus belajar dan belajar memperbaiki semua kekurangan yang saya miliki. Akhir kata...

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
